Love in the Fighting
by ChrisSoAnime
Summary: Ryuko never had it easy at Honnouji. Fighting everyday and having the conflicts influence her. But what happens when her enemies become her friends? and her love was found at the end of her sword? as they say, Love through Battle... Rated M for Heavy Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

"Ryuko-Chan!" Mako shouts from behind me. Senketsu usually sends me a signal alerting me to any presences approaching me, so I already knew, but I decide to pretend at being pleasantly surprised.

"AY! Mako, what's up?" I say to her as she jumps and latches onto me in a happy tight hug. Her usual self. But then I see the boy following her. Mako never really had friends in exception for me. Even after the tournament where I fought Nui and hid myself in the house for days… she still went around alone until I went out again.

The boy was blonde, skinny but had a muscular frame that fit his mildly lanky frame. He had his blonde hair artfully spiked in the front, with blue eyes that contrasted very well. Sky blue, his eyes were. He wore a big grin, just like Mako usually did, and seemed full of energy and life, but had a small bruise on his jaw and seemed tousled. As if he was dusted down and wild.

"Oh! Ryuko-Chan! Meet my new friend! You should have seen him a little while ago! He should've been in fight club!" she babbled in her usual charming way.

A _fighter_ eh? He didn't seem to have that nature.

"So, you can fight?" I ask casually, but make sure that I assert myself in a way that he won't mess with me. He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Eh, i'm _okay_ I s'pose…" he said. His voice was clear and had a lighter pitch while still holding a distinctly deeper tone. Mako gave her pouty face and began rambling.

"OKAY!? You beat dozens of guys and two club captains with Two-Star uniforms! And-" She began ranting at him. But I had already stopped listening to her.

He took on people of that strength and won _while_ protecting Mako I assume? And he only had some dust and a couple bruises!? _Bare-handed!?_ What is he hiding? My automatic response is to assume suspicion… what else do you do at that point really?

"Okay then, show me what you got!" I say to him, grabbing my scissor. He widens his eyes for a moment, then takes a stance i'm unfamiliar with.

"Please don't hurt each other!" Mako says off to the side.

But i'm not backing down from a suspicious character who suddenly hangs around my best friend. I charge and swing.

He exhales, grips the blunt end of the sword in his palm and then leg sweeps me, knocking me flat on my ass. _That will teach me to be overconfident_ I think as I scramble up and begin using my practiced maneuvers. A look of concentration flushes his face as he fluidly moves out of the range of all my attacks. I start getting more and more angry as I use all my tricks and combat skills, only for him to evade them as if to mock me.

I activate senketsu instead. With my blood flowing through him, my speed is too much and I finally strike him square in the gut.

A small spurt of blood flies out from between his lips before going flying through about 3 walls. I smirk as I know that this fight is mine now. But wait - is he… getting up!?

I see him through the dust, shirt shredded, temple bleeding. But something was different. His eyes. Those fiery blue eyes now held a fire underneath his expression. He stood before me, assuming his pose once more, but this time, he flicked his fingers as if to say _Bring it on._

I accept that challenge there bud.

I swing my sword out behind me into decapitation mode, taking a wide arc toward his head.

But when it was an inch away, he shifted his head and used two fingers to guide along its

edge until he was right in front of me. He punched my jaw, my stomach, my thighs. A swift kick to my stomach and a jab to a point on my side made me keel over a second. _Even using senketsu… He's strong_! I think. Another kick sends my scissor flying into the air, only to be followed by a second one which makes me fall onto my stomach. The scissor, which he caught, is at my throat before I can even process what is happening. When this does happen, I can only form one thought;

 _I just lost._

He lowers the scissor and stabs the point into the ground so that it sticks straight up. Leaving him the victor. He stood over my bruised, dirty, bloody, and humiliated body. Senketsu says something to me as he deactivates, but I don't hear him. I can only focus on the boy looking down on me.

"I didn't catch your name." I say to him, smiling eagerly and gritting my teeth. This guy is some competition. He smirks down at me.

"Chris. Christopher Harime." he says as he sticks out his hand to help me up.

The name clicks something in my memory. But my mind is too foggy to remember what it is i'm remembering. Then Mako is there, hugging us. Babbling on about how good we both were.

He looks at me with a smile. Not a condescending or arrogant one… but one that holds energy, joy, and eagerness, with a hint of adrenaline and competitiveness.

I don't believe in love at first sight, but it was too late.

I don't know why, but I love this boy.

Mako invites him over, which he accepts. Which pleases me at first, but then I remembered the familiarity in his surname.

Chris Harime. Nui Harime.

It could have only been coincidence, so I decide to let it go. I wasn't Kiryuin where I would be a bitch over everything. I was Matoi, a better person who gave chances.

Of course, assumed that I was his girlfriend when she served him his mystery croquettes. Mako told her all about the fight, which impressed her family.

"You beat Ryuko? HOW!?" Mataro asked incredulously. Hyperactive boy he was.

"I fought with this style I learned. But I don't know who taught it to me… it must have been before two years ago when I lost my memory. All I knew was my name and that I held some position but i'm unsure of what degree." He said, giving a small smile to be polite. But I can tell it hits close to home for him. I'm almost tempted to yell at Mataro but I refrain from doing something rash.

We eat dinner, and Mako invites him to stay the night. Which he again accepts, and i'm pleased with. He simply decided to sleep in his pants, since his shirt was ruined anyways. He took his shirt off and my god… he is attractive. A chiseled chest, firm biceps and muscular curves suiting his smaller frame. He is the epitome of dreamy. He is also charming like Mako and energetic and boundlessly optimistic, just like her.

And don't judge me, i'm attracted and fond of Mako romantically as well, so those similar traits are great. I offer to share a bed with him.

We didn't do anything crazy, but his warmth soothed me and I felt no hesitation rolling over into his arms which he thankfully decided to wrap around me.

I think he is just lucky I restrained myself.

 _ **Ideas from Lexboss, so thank you :) and let us see what you guys think in the reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch is always so crowded. I mean, I usually sit outside with Mako, off to the side. But now with Chris having joined us for our break and what with all these other students just wandering about. It seems like a crowd.

Of course, it doesn't help that Chris has been giving me that mischievous look all break long. It irritates me that he is just sitting there looking smug that must be at my expense. I like that he is looking at me, but I wanna know why.

But before that happens, he stands up and looks down at me.

I wasn't ready for his lips to come crashing down on mine. His hand hiking up the side of my skirt. He pulls away while I'm still in shock and he smirks.

"Think I didn't notice those monkeys faces you've made at me? And your lack of resistance must mean I can do this-" he says, before lining my neck with a barrage of kisses, hiking up my skirt even further until he is on top of me, lining my neck and collarbone with kisses and my short skirt threatening to go above my panties.

So good... But I'm already feeling other eyes on me.

But after your spend all your time fighting in a suit that basically leaves you naked all the time… I just don't care. It feels too good.

I kiss him this time, letting his tongue glide in and tussle with mine, cause it felt good having his mouth on mine and his hands between my thighs.

Then out of nowhere my panties fly out from between my legs. His hand gripped the top of them and yanked them off swiftly that I couldn't even react. I pull away only to see them fly through the air into the crowd, only for them to land and have a bunch of boys start fighting and wrestling for the right to get to them.

It's amusing and I laugh myself into another kiss cause it's so ridiculous.

But then I feel a prod at my entrance. I look down and see my skirt lifted to expose my flowered area and his… large appendage about to enter. Shit…. I'm not sure if that's something i'm capable of taking in me. But my curiosity and my crazy and sudden arousal at seeing a boy like that sends me over the edge.

"Just be gentle. I've never done this before." I tell him. He smirks again.

"No promises." he tells me. Then deflowers me in one quick thrust.

I don't know to describe this to you. My higher pain tolerance made it so that I didn't feel any pain. It just released this beast in me as he went into my deepest parts, touching things with his manhood I didn't know were possible. I let out such a lusty and perverted sound that I didn't know I could make. I was almost ashamed.

Almost.

But then he started moving. Oh, he started moving. He was right, no promises. He moved with my hips in sync so fluidly and quickly that I tilted my head back alost broke in his arms as he pounded me mercilessly.

Then Mako's lips were on mine. Her tongue glided in and I grabbed her and kissed her passionately and lovingly as I was done in by Chris.

Then i'm suddenly moved, onto my knees and my left arm grabbed by one hand and my hair tugged by his other. Then he fucks me harder and more mercilessly from behind. I let myself go and eat out Mako as she lifts her skirt and lays before me. Chris pulls my hair and fucks me intensely as I lick and shove my tongue into Mako's special place.

Mako must have been extremely horny, as she came after only 3 minutes or so. I feel myself building as I come all over Chris's crotch. But he never stopped.

He never fucking stopped.

Then he did. I felt his hot runny liquid shoot out inside me. I knew what might happen, but it was so satisfying I didn't care at all. He pulls out and then kisses me again. But softly this time, like moth wings.

"I love you." I blurt out.

"Love you too, matoi." he says to my ear gently.

I kiss him before I can stop myself.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about two hours since Chris fucked me.

I have to say, at first I was boundlessly happy that he told me he loved me and did those things.

But now I'm pissed right off.

"Hey what's with you? I s'pose that I was a bit sudden..." Chris said to me. I just scoffed.

"Dumbass! You can't just fuck me in front of everyone and then try and say you love me! It doesn't work like that! How the hell do I know it wasn't just empty words!? Cause the situation doesn't-" I started shouting, but I stopped. That was because he placed a hand on my cheek. It was warm, and bigger than my own hand. It made me feel safe almost.

"Ryuko, I was simply into it and I just don't have any embarrassment for people to see me doing those things. But I do love you. I don't do those things with people I don't love." Chris says to me tenderly. I push by cheek further into his hand, loving it... then I pull away.

I have to be firm. No weakness Ryuko!

"Easy to say after you fucked me." I say to him still angry. He sighs before placing a hand at my side and a hand back on my cheek, the tips of his fingers almost slipping onto my neck.

"I didn't "fuck" you. I made love to you. There's a big difference. When you fuck someone, it's just lust, there's no emotional value. When you make love to someone, it's meaningful, you give a piece of your heart to them as you get even closer to them. I didn't fuck you, but rather the latter."

I immediately lose my anger. He is right. There's a big difference.

I just hold his warm hand against my face and feel him hug me.

But the nag.

The nagging question at the back of my head.

"Chris, you'll be honest with me right?" I ask him. I ask him cause what I'm about to ask is sudden, but I need to know the answer.

"Yes, 'course I will." He responds, looking down at me.

I exhale and then speak.

"Do you know anyone named Nui Harime?" I ask, letting the poison lace my voice as I speak her name.

He raises a brow.

"Uh, yeah. That's my twin sister. She never mentioned you, when did you meet?" He asked me non chalantly. He had no idea the meaning and sudden burst of emotion that hit me in that moment.

She said she was related to me. At that tournament where I learned she killed my father. That we shared a mother between me and her.

So essentially...

I'm dating my half brother.

That's the last thing I remember thinking before passing out.

"The preparations are all set mama!" Nui said to her mother as she walked into her office.

Ragyo grinned. She was finally ready to visit Honnouji soon. Then she could use her covers to take the people and use them as her slaves in clothing.

"Good. What about your brother Nui? Has he learned anything?" Ragyo asked.

"No. He called me today and said he knew her. But as he has no clue what his purpose there is, he asked about how I knew her. I didn't tell him anything of course." Nui responded.

In reality, when Nui provided no information as he sat with an unconscious Ryuko at Mako's house, he grew very suspicious very quickly.

"Heheh, he was always a naive boy. But we shall have him complete his goal soon." Nui said before turning.

Ragyo agreed. He always seemed pliable.

After all, he would need to be. As he had been sent to honnouji to kill Ryuko Matoi.

CHRIS POV:

This is stupid. There's a lot of shit I don't know.

I don't know where Nui and Mother get off thinking I don't need to be told everything, but all I know is that I was sent to honnouji for an unknown reason that has something odd about it all.

Judging from Ryuko's reaction, it couldn't be good. I also take the reaction to mean that my presence here has something to do with her. If I'm here for the reason I think I might be, she is in danger.

But they wouldn't send me to hurt her, right?

She stirs. Then wakes.

"Ryuko-Chan! I was so worried!" Mako shouted, leaping on top of her and hugging her.

"Glad to see you back." I say, with what I can tell is a happy grin.

She looks at me, then looks as if I'm a devil and next thing I know...

Her sword is at my throat.

"You better tell me what the hell you're doing here, dipshit." She said, pushing the tip a little further against my esophagus.

Mako simply sat back, a confused look.

"Nui refutes to tell me anything, and I was never told why I was sent here. But you're reaction tells me it can't be good. So in reality, I think it's you who should probably explain things to me, cause I have no fucking clue what's happening here." I respond, holding up my hands in surrender.

She lowers her sword and sighs.

"She killed my dad. I found out at this tournament Satsuki held and then I went berserk. She's tried to kill me twice and you were probably sent to finish me off. Since you can clearly beat me." She responded irritably.

"Then we should try and keep you out of this... I'll deal with Nui." I reply.

Dreading what might come.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't stand waiting.

After Chris was finished on the phone with Nui, she agreed to meet for a truce. I don't know what it contained, but I had my scissor ready. I didn't trust that bitch, nor could I fucking stand the dipshit.

"Here, Bro Bro!" She called as she jumped and landed off a roof in front of us. I feel my face contort in rage as she smiles that smug smile she wore declaring she killed my dad.

I wanna kill her already. But I will wait for Chris to speak first.

"I won't pry for any extra info, but I need to know this... was I sent to kill Ryuko?" He asked with a no nonsense tone that made it abundantly clear he wanted no bullshit.

"Yes. She is a direct threat and we wanted to dispose of her. We hoed you would grow to dislike her and do it for us out of spite... but I guess not." She says. Smug as ever. I grit my teeth and am about to activate my suit for a fight when he stops me. He turns back to her.

"I love her now. You lay so much of a finger on her, and you die. Clear?" He said. She giggled and nodded. Shaking his hand.

He turns and walks with me in one side, her on the other. He seemed satisfied with the agreement and trusted his... 'sister'.

But I didn't. I hated her with such a passion I didn't know a human could feel. Once we reached the market in the no star district, which after an hour of walking and glaring at her, he pulled me toward him and hugs me.

I instantly feel warm and hug back, burying my face into his warm body.

"I know it's not ideal, but she will keep to her word. She always does." He says. It's supposed to comfort me, but it's not the words that calm me down. It's his warmth and scent. Spice, wine, wind, and something distinctly masculine.

If they could bottle that, I would be buying it in bulk. It's almost weird how good it smells to me. And he's so warm... I wish he would hold me forever. I don't care how many of the idiots in the poor district of honnouji watch and laugh a little at us. I don't care.

In fact, it's amusing that people get such a kick out of a hug. Are these idiots that starved for entertainment?

Heh, they should been at honnouji yesterday... that little session of ours would've been their ultimate entertainment while the rest battle for my panties.

"Done there bro?" Nui asks with a giggle. I angrily walk over, but don't say anything to her once in her face before I start something that doesn't need to happen.

"What? Guess I shouldn't be surprised my bro wants you. Look at this chest!" She says, grabbing my breasts and squeezing them a little.

I'm in too much shock to do anything. The blush must be evident as this girl fondles my tits.

In a random act of retaliation as wind blows, I jam my hand underneath the lightly lifted skirt right between her legs where her special place is.

"Touché Matoi." She responds. Then a grin pops on her face as her lips are suddenly on mine.

The girl who ended my fathers life... kissing me, and fondling my chest as she squeezes my and against her crotch.

Why do I like it?

Chris comes and stops it, and I'm thankful, but also still wanting the taste of her tongue as she kissed deeply.

"Only will I allow this if I can join." He says, giving me that mischievous look he had the first time we fucked.

I look to Nui and she nods. She then French kisses me again, as I feel Chris sweep behind me and kiss my neck as he reaches around and fingers my tight hole and grabs my chest. Nui tousled my tongue with her own and grabs my other Breast and teases my pussy as he fingers it.

We all slowly slide down and I'm on my knees. I've already undone his buckle and got his manhood between my breasts when I feel my panties slide off and my skirt lifted. I began to slowly suck Chris off, using my tits to squeeze and rub as I lick and suck his dick.

Then I feel Nui's tongue in my pussy. I'm on my knees and she has inserted her tongue from behind while I use my mouth on Chris.

It's difficult. I'm trying to use my tongue and mouth as I go up and down on Chris, but it's difficult when you're basically holding it in your mouth as you moan.

It doesn't matter. Her tongue has left since he stands and inserts himself inside me. Nui goes in front as he fucks me from behind, just as hard as he did the last time.

She lifts her skirt and I decide to eat her out, since I'm at least good at that. She lets out loud moans and sounds. It's irritating that it's her voice that hits my ears. Irritating that it's the bitch that killed my dad... but also very arousing. The moans... and squeals when my tongues hits a soft spot.

This continues until Nui comes all over and rests against a wall. The adults all stare on in utter shock and amusement.

I almost grin. That should entertain them.

He keeps fucking me, with a hand groping my chest and teasing my pussy as he fucks it. Then he comes all over my ass.

I'm so damn tired... he makes me cum and exhausts me.

But I love every minute of it.

Hopefully this truce lasts long enough to do this more before I take revenge for my dad.

 **Ideas from Lexboss! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
